


twenty-four seven

by ahjusshi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cute, M/M, babyz - Freeform, banghim, banghim are in love, himchan is a flirt, i miss banghim, i miss bap, kisses uwu, kpop, late night banghim, post relationship, soft, yongguk doesnt talk much but he flirts, youngup mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: banghim are  just in love and youngup want them to shut up





	twenty-four seven

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long while back and discovered it while looking through my works, edited it some and now putting it out :( this really makes me miss bap and ot6; after everything that went on, oof. i can't wait until all the members are out of tshit and everyone is together (hopefully). 
> 
> not v well edited lmao plz enjoy i love banghim i love bap

“Hurry up Bbang!” Himchan whined, watching his boyfriend undress slowly, as if he was purposely doing it just to annoy Himchan, “the bed's getting cold!” Himchan grinned once he saw the older male climb into bed, letting his arms immediately wrap themselves around Yongguk’s skinny frame as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“You’re warm,” Himchan commented, leaving a small kiss on Yongguk’s chest, “I like it.” Himchan felt Yongguk wrap his own arms around Himchan’s body, squeezing him closer as Himchan enjoyed the warmth radiating off the older male.

“You’re squishy,” Yongguk replied.

Himchan watched as Yongguk twisted to his side, making it so that they could face each other directly. He asked, “Is that a compliment?”

Himchan felt Yongguk squeeze him once again and gave a small peck on his lips. “Of course it is,” Yongguk confirmed.

Himchan smiled at Yongguk, letting his hands rub up and down his boyfriend’s sides. “You’re going to make me blush, Bbang.”

“I thought you were already.”

“If you continue to stare at me like that, I’ll explode.”

“Stare at you like what?”

“You know what I mean,” Himchan said, leaning his head towards Yongguk’s chest in embarrassment. Himchan felt Yongguk laugh, deep and low, causing his heart to double flip over how amazing it sounded to his ears.

“Like what, Chan?” Yongguk repeated between laughs.

“Shut up, Bbang!” Himchan whined, pressing his face closer into Yongguk’s chest so he didn’t have to face those sweet, adoring eyes and that addicting smile.

“Chan, look at me,” Yongguk said. Himchan felt Yongguk slide his hands from around his waist, to his shoulders and up to his cheeks. “Chan, why are you looking away?”

“Because,” Himchan replied, looking up and making eye contact with Yongguk, “I love you and you make my heart do shit I can’t explain.” Himchan glanced at Yongguk’s growing smile. He knew his boyfriend loved it when Himchan would explain how he made him feel.

“Like what?”

“Like I wanna be kissing you and touching you twenty-four seven, but I can’t.”

“And why can’t you?”

“Because.” Himchan didn’t know why he couldn’t. If he was being perfectly honest, even if they were doing that all day long, it still wouldn’t have felt enough. Yongguk was a drug that Himchan can’t get enough of and Himchan was addicted. “Bbang, I tell you this every day, but I don’t think it’s enough to describe how much you really mean to me. Nothing can describe my feelings for you, but I seriously love you. A lot.”

Yongguk giggled, which Himchan enjoyed hearing as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I know.” Yongguk kissed Himchan’s lips softly and pulled away, but kept close enough to feel each other’s breaths. “I don’t even know how to express my feelings towards you except saying I love you. You’re beyond words, Himchan. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Himchan closed his eyes, filling in the space left between them and letting the warmth of Yongguk’s lips invade his as he enjoyed the happiness and bliss that Yongguk brought to him.

“God damn it, Yongguk,” Himchan spoke out, leaning up on his elbows beside Yongguk, “you’re too goddamn good at speaking.” Himchan let one hand cup Yongguk’s cheek as he balanced his upright position beside the older and connected their lips.

Himchan felt Yongguk smile at his comment and reply back—something along the lines of, “I’m not.”—allowing the chance for Himchan to slip in his tongue inside to meet the other. Himchan felt warm hands go around his waist, feeling him up and down and letting a small whine escape his lips. Himchan lifted one leg and smoothly shifted it over Yongguk’s body, allowing himself to straddle his boyfriend. Himchan pressed himself closer to Yongguk, letting out a small groan as he wanted to feel more of his boyfriend, hands traveling down and around behimd  the older’s back. “Yongguk—”

“Can you guys shut the fuck up!” Himchan froze upon hearing Jongup’s voice from outside of the room, pausing his movements and eyes widening open. “Youngjae hyung and I are trying to sleep!”

Himchan pulled away from Yongguk, sitting up on Yongguk (who had placed his hands on Himchan’s hips) and twisting around to face the bedroom door as if Jongup was going to come in any second. “Sorry Uppie—” Himchan began but was cut off when he heard Youngjae speak up from outside the room.

“At least do it at Yongguk hyung’s house!”

“Sorry!” Himchan yelled back, “go to bed now!”

Himchan listened to their footsteps leave the door and sighed in relief, but he didn’t forget the small mutters added from the two which he would be questioning tomorrow morning. Himchan looked back at Yongguk to see him smiling towards him, noting the small blush across his cheeks.

“They act like they haven’t done this while I was home.” Himchan scoffed, hands stroking Yongguk’s chest up and down, “next time they try something, I’ll interrupt them.”

Yongguk chuckled, warming Himchan’s heart and letting it soften as the revenge swept away from his mind and back to wanting to kiss his boyfriend.

“I’m coming over tomorrow night,” Himchan declared, bringing his arms over Yongguk’s shoulders and he laid himself on-top his partner, “I don’t care if you’re working.”

“Okay,” Yongguk only replied, a smile still present on his face.

Himchan closed his eyes, his mind following his boyfriend’s hand movements on his back and let out a silent breath. He loved nights like this when Yongguk would come over and they would cuddle and kiss all night long before Yongguk left. He loved the days when Yongguk or Himchan, himself weren’t busy so they could spend their rare day offs together.

Himchan sighed out loud and said, “I missed you.”

“I know.” Yongguk responded, squeezing Himchan in comfort and kissing the top of his head in love, “I missed you too.”

 

 


End file.
